


Morning

by sasukesdumpling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukesdumpling/pseuds/sasukesdumpling
Summary: Shikamaru sleeps over at Sasuke and Naruto's place after a night of drinking and witnesses their morning routine.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 367





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> the first sns fic i ever wrote

shikamaru is sitting in naruto and sasuke's kitchen, right leg perched above his right thigh, one hand holding his phone while he mindlessly scrolls thru his feed. he feels like there's some numb pressure coiled tightly around his skull, but it's not that bad considering the amount of alcohol he drank. all he's had is coffee because he's not in the mood to deal with sasuke if he gets pissy at him for rummaging through their pantry and eating cereal. or something.

he looks up from his screen when naruto walks in, looking like the remnants of hell and scratching his tan belly underneath his korn t-shirt, sasuke trailing him in a full silk blue pajama set. naruto doesn't even listen to korn; sasuke does.

"did you eat?" naruto asks him, his sleep puffy eyes barely open. his swollen face looks even rounder than usual when he first wakes up.

"not yet." shikamaru puts his phone down on the table. one of its legs is uneven and perched on a book. 

"oh! why didn't you make yourself something? we have cereal. i wanted froot loops but sasuke said there's too much sugar in it so we only have fiber one and cheerios like some kind of amish family. how does that even make sense? it has fruit in the fucking name, it's good for you!" naruto starts ranting, his face an angry pout. but then he groans, presses his palms into his eyes like he's trying to push it deeper into its sockets.

shikamaru sets his phone down onto the table. "how's your head?" he asks.

naruto just groans again and twists his face into a dramatic grimace while he slumps down to sit beside him.

"i told you to stop drinking just because everyone is, dumbass. and you need to stop eating like shit. you're prediabetic." sasuke looks annoyed. but still, he immediately goes to the freezer to pull out an ice pack. it's the reusable kind with some sort of blue slush encased in thick plastic. 

sasuke kneels down in front of a half asleep naruto to press the ice pack against his blotchy red cheek, their faces so close their noses are almost touching, their lashes fluttering together. does naruto overheat when he has a hangover? 

sasuke takes naruto's hand and curls it around the ice pack. "hold it yourself." naruto sticks his tongue out at him but does as he says, upper body sinking down onto the table with the ice pack against his forehead.

when he's sure naruto is actually using the ice pack, sasuke turns around and takes a pan out of the cupboard and puts it on the stove. shikamaru is about to say something to naruto but sasuke interrupts him. he's holding a carton of eggs in his hands. "do you like your yolks runny? naruto does so i'm used to making it that way but let me know if you don't."

huh. sasuke is actually kind of nice. 

*

"so that's why i ate mocha's food and-"

"who's mocha?" shikamaru asks. naruto's been talking nonstop since sasuke started making breakfast. sasuke keeps glancing back at them.

"sakura's gerbil. anyway, sasuke is such an asshole he-" shikamaru starts to tune most of it out and picks his phone up again.

sasuke turns to face them and leans against the counter with his arms crossed. "naruto, stop talking shit about me and get the orange juice and glasses," he points to the fridge with his spatula.

naruto huffs, scrunching up his face. "i'm just delivering the truth about your personality, you demon!" he does as sasuke says anyway and starts waddling grumpily to the fridge. 

sasuke follows naruto with his gaze.

naruto chugs the orange juice straight outta the bottle and shikamaru is surprised sasuke doesn't yell at him, too busy looking at naruto with love dazed eyes and a soft smile. it's kind of unnerving. finally, as if snapping out of a haze, he walks over to naruto and snatches the bottle from him. 

shikamaru rolls his eyes. these two aren't even dating.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @uchimakiluv


End file.
